This Could Be Addictive
by LoveHGSS
Summary: Story starts up in the middle a one-night stand between Emily Prentiss and Mick Rawson. Will it stay that way? R&R please!


Summary – Story starts up in the middle a one-night stand between Emily Prentiss and Mick Rawson. Will it stay that way? R&R please!

**Warning – 18 and over only, please. Sexual content, language.**

"I could easily become addicted to this," he growled, his tongue plundering her mouth before drawing away to nibble her full bottom lip.

"No," she panted, her back arching as he took a firm breast in his hand, his thumb and index finger rolling a hardened nipple, forcing a loud moan from her. "One time only, remember?"

"Mmm, we'll see about that."

Emily Prentiss was rendered utterly speechless as the man below her guided her hips back, one hand going between them to line up his painfully erect cock with her soaked entrance, the other digging into her flesh. She watched his eyes, which were trained on where their bodies were connected as she carefully slid down his length, her eyes begging to roll back as he stretched her deliciously. Once fully seated, the man used both hands to keep her in place, harsh pants issuing from his mouth as Emily purposefully tightened her lower muscles around him. She leant forward, her bare torso draping over his in order to put her mouth by his ear.

"Like that, pretty boy?" she asked huskily, adding in a small rotation of her hips.

"You have no idea," he groaned.

"Come on, Mick," she whispered, her tongue tracing the shell of his ear. "Are you going to make this worth my time or not?"

Mick Rawson growled, turning his head until he found her lips, diving in for a hard kiss the moment he began a heavy pace of push and pull with her hips. He felt her walls sliding up and down him, only a few centimeters at a time, but it created a friction he couldn't deny was just short of pure bliss. A cocky smirk spread across his lips as she moaned, whimpered, and panted, the sounds coming from her only making him harder – if that was possible.

"Deeper," she begged after a few agonizing moments, feeling that slow build but wanting more.

"Patience, love," he chuckled. "Patience."

"Fuck you," she groaned as he ducked his head and bit roughly into her neck.

"That is what you are doing," he pointed out with a gasp as clenched around him again.

"No, this is fucking you," she replied, sitting up and grabbing his hands, pinning them above his head.

After securing both wrists with one hand, she grasped the headboard with the other for leverage. He glared lustfully at her, hating the lack of control but too curious to see what she had planned to maneuver from her hold on him.

"Oh, sweet Jesus," he breathed as Emily began a slow rotation on his lap, not allowing his arousal to move an inch from her warmth.

"No, it's Emily," she corrected with a low chuckle, clearly amused with her own joke.

"Trying to bloody kill me," he muttered, his eyes rolling back as she let out a loud groan.

"I'm not quite done with you yet," she replied.

Whatever words were about to come out of his mouth died on his tongue, replaced by a harsh cry as she sat high on her knees, his cock nearly falling from her tight passage before she impaled herself on him once again. She started a slow rhythm, rising up on her knees then dropping back down roughly. He loved the feel of her tight walls sliding up his thick shaft to his mushroomed head, his breath catching every time. But then she would slam into his lap, his stiff rod being engulfed in her soaked core at three times the speed compared to when she rose up.

The need to touch her was becoming unbearable, her lush breasts bouncing up and down, just begging for his attention. He watched her head fall back, her hair tempting him more than anything. He wanted to thread his fingers into her shoulder length dark hair, to give it a good yank and hear the scream of pleasure he was sure it would bring her. As if sensing his restlessness, Emily released his hands, using both of hers on the headboard now, holding herself up high to ride him fast and shallow.

"You're so tight," he groaned, her lower muscles hugging him in a way he'd never felt before.

"It's because you're so huge," she retorted. "But it feels so good."

Mick put one hand in her silky hair, dragging her down for a rough kiss, slipping his tongue between her parted lips the same moment his other hand pressed her hips down, causing her to take his entire length once more. She whimpered against his mouth as he tugged her hair, a pleased smile gracing his lips, having known from the first moment he saw her that she'd like a little kink. Wanting to know how far he could push her, his arms encircled her waist, ceasing her movements. He didn't give her the option to protest before flipping them, pressing her lithe body into the mattress.

"Like taking control, huh?" she asked, wiggling her hips beneath him.

A disapproving noise left her as he pulled completely out of her, but he covered her mouth with his, silencing her pleading whimpers. She tried to deepen the kiss but he pulled away, amused at the disgruntled look on her beautifully flushed face.

"You didn't give me time to play," he said, kissing her neck.

"Because you said you wouldn't," she reminded him breathlessly.

"I lied," he murmured, capturing her lips and rising up enough to slide one hand up her supple thigh, giving it a slight squeeze before moving upward.

His fingers plunged into her heat without warning, forcing a scream to leave her mouth and her back to arch nearly a foot off the bed.

"Like that, do you?" he asked gruffly, moving down her body in order to wrap his lips around one of her pert nipples.

"Maybe," she panted, groaning loudly as he repeated his previous action to her core.

"Tell me you like it," he demanded, pumping his fingers in and out of her, relishing in the feel of her slick walls welcoming his fingers.

Emily nodded her agreement, words failing her when his tongue lapped at her breast, alternating between licking and sucking. Knowing she was giving in, but not really caring, she raked her fingers into his shaggy brown hair, surprised by the softness of it. She clutched at his locks, allowing the feel of his broad fingers within her to take her to the brink of orgasm and back again when he'd slow his movements. He felt her toeing the edge of a powerful release, teetering between exploding and sliding back down. He increased his pace, wanting to feel her fall apart.

"Right there," she cried out, pressing Mick's face hard against her breast, silently begging him to take more of it.

He obliged her, suckling almost viciously at her nipple, rubbing the heel of his hand against her engorged clit as he drove into her. Her drenched core convulsed around his fingers and he barely kept them in her as her hips rose off the bed, thrusting against his hand, the friction building to a fast peak. She flew over the edge, her pelvis grinding against his hand as he curled his long digits within her, holding them deep as she came around them.

"Oh, Mick!" she screamed, her mind and body exploding with pleasure, her toes curling inward and her entire body shaking as she crested each wave of unhindered bliss.

"That was the sexiest thing I've ever seen," he said once he released her breast, a dark circle surrounding her nipple, expanding onto her creamy flesh. A satisfied smile appeared of his handsome face, his carnal side roaring with manly pride at marking her skin.

Emily sighed happily as he brought her back down to Earth. His fingers stroked her moist folds, bringing on a second wave of desire. Knowing she wouldn't have any coherent words, she tugged on his hair, urging him up for a slow, deep kiss. Mick retracted his hand from her lower lips, only to bring them to the ones his lips were attached to. She gave him questioning look, but it quickly turned to shock as he slipped his fingers across her lips, giving her silent, yet clear, instructions.

"You are such a freak," she mumbled.

He laughed lightly. "You seem to enjoy it."

She hummed her agreement, parting her lips in acceptance.

"I'm not the only freak," he gasped as she greedily sucked his fingers into her mouth, using both lips and tongue to cleanse the two digits of her juices.

"It would appear not," she replied after releasing his fingers.

Mick wasted no time, roughly plunging his tongue into her mouth, searching every crevice of it, moaning as he tasted her exquisite flavor. Her feet began rubbing up and down the sides of his legs, telling him what she wanted because she wasn't quite ready to end the kiss in order to voice it. He understood, situating his hips more appropriately between her parted thighs, groaning as his pulsing cock made contact with her aching sex. With one arm supporting his weight, he once again grasped his member, rubbing the tip of it through her soaked folds, identical moans ringing out through the room.

Emily broke away from his lips as he entered her, needing to breathe more deeply. They gasped in tandem when he hit bottom deep inside her, the sensation unparallel to any other they had felt before. He filled her so fully, so completely, that she knew she would probably never find another who could. The thought terrified her; the idea of never feeling that good again caused her to mold her forearms against his biceps, her hands gripping his shoulders.

"Fuck me," she pleaded, needing him to wipe any and all thoughts from her mind. 'One time only,' she reminded herself.

Mick complied instantly, beginning a fast-paced push and pull, her walls fluttering around him as he pulled nearly completely out of her before sheathing himself back in.

"I love feeling you wrapped around me," he breathed out, making another long stroke into her body.

"I love your filthy mouth," she replied.

"Is that so?" he panted into her ear, his tongue tracing the shell of it.

Emily nodded her agreement, having no extra air in her lungs to be able to reply. A moan was ripped from her as he roughly cupped her breast, squeezing it nearly to the point of pain.

"Permettez-moi de vous sentir, ma belle," he begged her in French, his eyes shutting tight, knowing he was only moments away from his own release.

The way he purred the words, asking for her release, calling her 'my beautiful'; it all became too much and he rocked his hips against hers, throwing her clear over the edge into a toe-curling orgasm. Her chest pressed into his, the hand around her breast being smashed between them, but neither seemed to notice. It only took a few shallow thrusts into her convulsing core for Mick to go over the edge with her, pressing in as deep as he could before spilling himself inside her.

"Christ, Emily," he gasped, bowing his head as shivers raced down his spine.

Without thinking, she pulled him down, running her hands through his sweat-slickened hair, allowing him to place most of his weight on top of her. Emily's eyes slid shut as she breathed in Mick's manly scent mixed in with the obvious smell of sex, allowing it to overwhelm her senses. They stayed perfectly still for a good ten minutes before Mick couldn't stay motionless anymore. However, the second he placed a small kiss on her shoulder, Emily stiffened beneath him. Within the length of a breath, she'd pushed him off her, flying off the bed and collecting her scattered clothing. She put them on in a rush, not once meeting his narrowed eyes.

"This isn't over, beautiful," he said just as she reached the door.

"Yes," she said, pausing long enough to reply. "Yes, it is, Rawson."

Emily didn't see the cringe that issued from Mick at the use of his last name, for she just slammed the door behind her, fully intent on never speaking with him again.

*****Six weeks later*****

Emily regretted deciding to opt of 'ladies night' the second she heard her doorbell ring. Nothing good came at nearly three o'clock in the morning on a Saturday. Her knees instantly locked and her heart began racing as she looked through the peephole. She considered briefly not even opening the door, but she knew he wouldn't give up that easily and she might as well get it over with.

"What do you want, Rawson?" she sighed as she swung the door open, not bothering to even invite him in.

"You," he said simply, his leather jacket rising and falling heavily with a shrug of his shoulders. "Just you."

"Not going to happen," she said, although she wanted nothing but to jump into his arms, to tell him how badly she'd wanted to call him since the second she'd left the hotel room. But she knew better. He'd just hurt her and she'd just hurt him. Better safe than sorry.

"Listen, gorgeous, I lied to you awhile back. I can't do this. I've never wanted someone so badly in my entire life. I can't focus, I'm messy, I nearly got myself killed the other day because I swore I saw you walking down the street and let the bastard I was chasing get away from me. I lied to you, Emily, but I'm not sorry I did."

Emily worried the inside of her lip, considering him, her resolve crumbling by the second

"Come on, sweetheart, I just ask for a chance. If you want to kick me out after tonight, I'm just going to be back tomorrow. I'm persistent." Emily snorted. "Alright, I'm stubborn. There you go. I don't care how much work it'll take, but damn it, I'm not leaving here without –"

She cut him off by wrapping her arms around his neck and planting her lips firmly against his, silencing him in the most effective way possibly. "Okay."

Mick laughed. "That was easy."

Emily shook her head. "It won't be," she said nonchalantly.

"Glad you have faith that we can make something work, love," he replied, his eyebrows coming together.

She shrugged and stood up on her toes to kiss him again. "We'll see," she murmured.

"I'll prove it to you."

"How?" she asked, and he could hear the worry in her voice.

"I don't know," he said honestly. "It's going to be a lot of work, but I'm willing to do it. Are you?"

No thought to her response, Emily nodded her head. "You were right."

"About what?" he asked curiously.

"About this being addictive," she whispered before covering his mouth with hers, not allowing another word to be spoken as she walked them back into the apartment. She had no idea what was going to happen between them, whether they'd last or not, but she was too consumed by Mick Rawson to really give a damn.

_A/N – Woo! I've been _dying_ to get this story done, so please, please, _please _(see, I'm begging!) take just a moment out to review. Thank you!_


End file.
